Projectors are a commonly-used alternative to a display for presenting content, such as documents. A projector projects content onto a surface for presentation. A camera can further make the projected content interactive, by capturing user interaction with the projected content.
Creation of content with user interfaces that are supported by camera-based systems poses a challenge. While new markup languages specific to camera-based systems may be developed for the creation of content for camera-based systems, camera-based systems may not have sufficiently wide adoption to justify learning an entirely new markup language with limited utility. Further, there is already a large corpus of content that have not been customized for camera-based systems, and recreating this corpus of content for presentation specifically on camera-based systems is inefficient.